Vs. Fearow
Vs. Fearow is the eleventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/22/2014. Story Ian, Sandslash, Elise and Conway are traveling through Viridian Forest, lost. Elise is exhausted, and groans to the sky. Elise: Ugh! Can’t we ask for directions?! I’m tired of getting lost due to you two stubborn boys! Conway: Relax! I know exactly where we are! We are, uh... Sandslash: (Disappointed) Slash. Conway: (Looks at Ian) You know where we are? Ian: I don’t think so. The ground starts shaking, as the group turns. A stampede of Exeggutor was charging towards them, shaking the forest. Elise and Conway scream, as the group climbs up a tree to avoid the stampede. Ian scans them with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Exeggutor, the Coconut Pokémon, and the evolved form of Exeggcute. This Pokémon is also known as the walking forest, and when it runs out of nutrients, it simply migrates, making it seem like a whole forest walks away. Elise: Evolved form of Exeggcute? Conway: Yeah. That’s what I plan to evolve Exeggcute into. I just need, (He looks up, gasping as he spots something.) A Leaf Stone! He starts climbing up, a Leaf Stone in the knot hole of the tree. He stretches up to reach it, barely grabbing it. The Leaf Stone fall, falling to the ground into the stampede. The stampede ends, as Conway drops down, picking up the stone. Conway: Got it! (Ian and Elise drop down.) Elise: Is that what evolves Exeggcute? Conway: Yes. Imagine the luck, just finding one like that. Ian: Thank the Exeggutor. There’s no such thing as luck. Conway: Well, it’s time to evolve it. Ian: You’re going to evolve it? Just like that? Conway: It’s my desire as a researcher of Pokémon evolution. To see different evolution styles with my own eyes. Exeggcute! (He chooses Exeggcute.) You ready to evolve? Exeggcute: (Excitedly) Exeggcute! Exeggcute! Conway puts the Leaf Stone on the ground. Conway: Go ahead then. The Exeggcute hop towards the Leaf Stone, as a Fearow swoops down, picking up two of the Exeggcute eggs in its beak. They scream, as Fearow flies off. Exeggcute: Exeggcute! Conway: Exeggcute! Ian: Primeape! Chase after them! He chooses Primeape, which swings through the trees quickly after it. The group gives chase, Conway picking up the Leaf Stone. Ian scans Fearow. Pokédex: Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. It uses its long beak to snatch up prey. It can use its wings to stay afloat. Conway: It stole Exeggcute! Elise: Can you not evolve it? Conway: Not without all of them! It’ll eat the eggs, or feed them to its young. Ian: Primeape won’t let that happen. End Scene Fearow arrives at a large tree, landing in its nest. Two Spearow are cawing at it, begging for food. Fearow is smiling, the Exeggcute eggs crying. Primeape lands on a branch in a tree below, unable to get to it in time. Primeape: Prime. Primeape looks around, and breaks off a thick branch. It Flings it at Fearow, hitting it in the back. Fearow is enraged, as it sees Primeape. Fearow drops the Exeggcute eggs in the nest, and flies at Primeape. The Exeggcute eggs hop around the nest, avoiding the Spearow. Exeggcute: (In fear) Exegg! Exegg! Fearow spins, its beak glowing and uses Drill Peck. Primeape dodges, and hops from the trees, trying to climb up to save the Exeggcute. Fearow pushes it away, Primeape fighting it off. Ian and the others are on the ground, looking up, seeing the battle. Ian: Primeape may be tough, but Flying types are strong against Fighting. It won’t last forever. Conway: Keep that Fearow distracted. I’ll climb up and get my Exeggcute. Ian: Climbing’s too slow. Sandslash, Sandstorm. Conway: Wait, I don’t think I want to, FLY! Sandslash uses Sandstorm, launching Ian, Conway and the Exeggcute into the sky. Ian lands gracefully on a tree branch, Conway crashing onto it. Ian runs off, hopping to another tree. Ian: Primeape! Acrobatics! Keep its attention! Primeape curls up and flips, leaving an after image as it strikes Fearow. Fearow gives chase with a Drill Peck, Primeape using Acrobatics to increase its speed. Conway climbs up to a branch, being just below the nest. He hears the eggs screaming. Conway: Now, a Psychic based attack would work best. But I don’t have time for Slowpoke. Perhaps their telekinetic link can be restored by close proximity. Exeggcute! Use Barrage! Exeggcute launches up, hitting the Spearow in the nest. The other Exeggcute eggs join the others, as all six go back down to Conway. The Spearows stand on the edge of the nest, as Conway touches Exeggcute with the Leaf Stone. Exeggcute glows, morphing as it evolves. It evolves into Exeggutor. Exeggutor: (Happily) Exeggu The branch they were standing on cracks, as it breaks, the two falling to the ground. Exeggutor lands on its feet, Conway on its head. Exeggutor: Tor! Conway: Whew! Nice job. Ian jumps back down, catching a falling Primeape. Fearow comes back down, angry at them. Conway: Now, let’s use a Psyshock! Exeggutor forms a sphere of thick psychic energy, firing Psyshock at Fearow, hitting it and knocking it down. Ian: Hold on, hold on! Fearow, we don’t want to hurt you or your nest. We just wanted our friend back. Please, go on. We will leave, and not disturb you again. Fearow stares Ian down, who stares back. Fearow caws at Ian, then flies away. Elise: How’d you, do that? Ian: I let it know my intentions. Now, let’s find our way out of this forest. Conway: I agree. Exeggutor, lead the way. Exeggutor: Exeggutor! Main Events *Exeggcute evolves into Exeggutor. **It learns Psyshock. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Primeape (Ian's) *Exeggcute (Conway's, evolves) *Exeggutor (Conway's, newly evolved) *Exeggutor (several) *Fearow *Spearow (x2) Trivia *This is the first evolution of a Pokémon not owned by Ian. (Dioga beta (talk) 15:56, August 22, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian